


Troschlusspanik

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Series: EXTREME FEELINGS! - A RyohiexGokudera Mess [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3359, Angst, Fluff, Gokudera is bad at feelings, Graduation, I ship this so bad someone help me, M/M, Ryohei is loud boy and deserves only the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Ryohei is graduating and Gokudera definitely doesn't care





	Troschlusspanik

It was purely physical, Gokudera told himself. His interest in the white haired boxer was nothing more than a hedonistic desire to touch something so closely resembling a burning hot Greek statue. Sure, Ryohei made his heart jump out his chest, _and drove him up the wall_. And sure, they’d kissed a few times, made out. And maybe quietly snuck out of class a few times, as quietly as Gokudera could manage with a partner who was practically a walking air horn with the trigger sensitivity of a pubescent teenagers package. The number of times the two of them had been caught because Ryohei decided something Gokudera did was EXTREME, was far too many for him to count on one hand. The other coming up to cover his quickly reddening face as he recalls the last time they were caught. Ryohei loudly and unabashedly asking if Gokudera wanted to hold hands after they’d made out in the locker rooms. Gokudera did not, Yamamoto however, was all for the idea. Congratulating Gokudera as the baseball idiot walked out of the shower nearly naked bar a small towel around his waist. There'd been no hiding after that. Yamamoto asking a million and one questions as he followed a very pissed off Gokudera home. “Were the two of you dating?” “How long had Gokudera been interested in Ryohei?” “Had he met Ryoheis family?” “What would Gokudera do when Ryohei went to Tokoyo for university?”. 

They were questions Gokudera had wanted to avoid. Admitting he was interested in Ryohei was one thing, but figuring out what that meant – and where it could go- scared him. Yamaomto had got more insistent as the weeks went on. Casually reminding Gokudera that Ryohei would graduate soon, asking if he’d finally decided to admit he had a thing for idiots with an all too smug smile. It was too over whelming to think about. It was much easier to just keep kissing the air head boxer when he started asking the same questions. If they could get food together sometime, if Gokudera would come to his matches. It was so much _easier_ to grab the white haired hunk by the collar of his shirt and taste the rough salt on the edge of his lips than address his real feelings. 

And that had been his mantra. Whatever he and Ryohei were, it was just physical. Simply about satiating a hunger that came from looking at such a well defined example of the human body. The sharp cut of Ryoheis jaw, the strong flex of his shoulders as his hands run along Gokuderas body. The way his stupid overly enthusiastic grin made Gokudera feel as though somehow everything would be okay. It was physical. That’s all it was. That’s why Gokudera had turned down the seat Ryohei had reserved for him on the day of his graduation. Gokudera noting with a strange tug at his heart the sheet of paper the older boy held when he’d asked. The words “Gradaution Chek List” sprawled haphazardly across the top. There were the usual things on; robe, hat, smart shoes, the words “formal boxing gloves” scored out in hand writing much too neat to be Ryoheis. But right there, in the middle of the check list, between “water bottle” and “remembr to thank mum” were the words “invite boyfriend.”  

That, had caught Gokudera off guard. Forget off guard, it had made him run a mile. Shouting frantically at Ryohei that he didn’t want to go to his stupid graduation and that he could take his “extreme” invitation somewhere else.  

Ryohei had looked hurt. The big, stupid spaghetti-for-brains-always-turned-up-to-eleven concrete couldn’t-break-me idiot, looked hurt. His eyes shifting from Gokuderas face to the floor as a machine gun insults fired from the grey haired bombers mouth before he could stop them. The boxer boy remaining silent for the first time in his life as Gokudera eventually caught his breath. The sinking feeling had hit his chest like a two ton brick as Ryohei turned away, no casual smile, no cocky grin that backed up the unending amount of confidence the boxer seemed to have. Just the painfully quiet, slow, dragging steps echoing against the empty silence of the corridor. 

It was purely physical. And even if it wasn’t. Even if the pain Gokudera felt in his chest when he thought of how he had hurt Ryohei was something more, it didn’t matter. Ryohei was leaving. Leaving Namimori behind, leaving the family behind, leaving _him_ behind. If Gokudera had wanted to tell Ryohei his feelings, he’d run out of time. The grey haired bomber watches the precession of black robed students from the classroom window. It’s not hard to spot Ryohei. The older boy practically bouncing on the spot as he waits for his name to be called. Gokudera images the overly enthusiastic boy practically pulling off the headmasters arm as they shake hands. The smile starts on his face and Gokudera makes a focused effort to turn it into a scowl. Why did he care what Ryohei did on his graduation day. It didn’t make a difference to him. 

Turning back to his book, Gokudera tried to tune his mind onto something else. Scanning pages as his mind refuses to focus on anything but his air head lover, friend, fellow student. He gives up after a few minutes, reaching into his bag to find another topic to distract him. Hi hands ghosts over some old hard backs, and comes to rest on an unfamiliar plastic cover. Curious Gokudera hauls it out his bag and inspects the title. “An intro to basic math”. Gokudera remembers exactly why he has this book. He remembers agonising with Ryohei over the most basic of formulas and eventually buying him a book to practice with while Gokudera was busy teaching Tsuna much harder and more mafia like equations. Technically, the book belonged to Ryohei. Not a gift, but the boy needed the extra help and Gokudera had seen it while he was browsing for more challenging books. He turns the cover in his hand, flipping the pages, remembering all the lines and words he’d written to help the boxer. Math was important he had tried to tell Ryohei, but the stubborn meat head had just told him “it wasn’t extreme” and that “pythagros didn’t even sound like he could punch”. To this day Gokudera doubts if the stupid idiot even remembers anything he taunt him. Which was incredibly dumb, sport scholarship of not everybody needed maths. What if somebody tried to over charge Ryohei for his lunch on campus? What if the idiot ended up getting underpaid because he couldn't work out the wages for his part time job. What if the ignorant, brainless moron ended up renting a teeny tiny apartment because he didn’t understand the difference between feet and square inches?! 

Gokuderas hands grip the edge of the plastic covered book. If that idiot thought he was going to college without some form of math reference material, he had another thing coming. Grabbing his bag Gokudera sprints down stairs. Past the reception desk, past the lobby, past the tiered stages of lockers, and out on the track field. Ryohei spots him first, his whole face lighting up as he realises who it is. “Extreme Octopus Head you made it!” He shouts, drawing the attention of everyone. 

Gokudera skids to a hault, feeling the eyes of every single student on him as they turn in their seats to see what’s caused the commotion. “I didn-” He starts, but quickly finds himself running out of words as the boxer jumps down from the stage and pulls him into a back breaking hug. 

“Get off me!” Gokudera shouts, struggling in the white haired boys grip. 

“I’m EXTREMLY excited to see you Gokudera!” Ryohie shouts. “Yamamoto said you’d make it.” 

Gokudera could scowl at the baseball idiot, who the hell was he to pretend to know those kinds of things. “I didn’t come here to see you graduate.” Gokudera mumbles, shoving Ryohei off him. “I came to give you this.” He says, almost throwing the book at Ryohei. The idiot stares at the book in question, turning it over in his hand. “You’ll need it.” Gokudera tells him, trying to sound condescending as he folds his arms but there’s a touch of affection in his voice so alien it sends his hairs on end. 

“Why?” Ryohei asks, scratching his head. “I have you.” He grins. 

Gokuderas eye widen. The confidence in Ryoheis voice knocking the words out of his mouth. “l-look, just because I came to your graduation doesn’t mean I like you!” Gokudera shouts. 

“I thought you just came to give me this book?” Ryohei questions, giving the grey haired bomber a concerned look. 

“Well . . I--” Gokudera stammers. Ryoheis arm hooks around Gokuderas shoulder and he laughs, giving Gokudera side a playful punch that the storm guardian is sure will bruise in the morning. 

“Don’t worry Gokudera, if I get stuck with anything I'll call you.” 

“I won’t pick up.” Gokudera informs him, attempting to wiggle out of the older boys grasp. 

“then I'll write to you.” Ryohei says. 

“I won’t read it.” Gokudera insists, breaking free. 

“and I’ll definitely come visit.”  

“I’ll move country.” Gokudera warns. 

Ryohei just laughs and pulls back into his arms for a proper hug. The older boys chest warm and strong against Gokuderas. It’s all to welcoming, the heavy beat of Ryoheis chest, the familiar smell of salt and tanned leather that seems to coax Gokudera into a soothing state of comfort mixed with the steady hold of Ryoheis arms around him. 

“I’ll miss you to the extreme.” Ryohei says to him, so usually quiet Gokudera almost doesn’t catch it. The strong arms move away from him, the firm hold easing off until there’s nothing but cold air surrounding the grey haired bomber. 

“You don’t have to miss me ya know.” Gokudera mumbles as he stares at the ground. “Tokoyo’s only an hour train ride away. Idiot.” He says, adding the insult for good measure. 

“So you’ll come see me?” Ryohei asks, excitedly. Eyes lighting up as he instantly returns to his overzealous volume.

“Duh.” Gokduera huffs. “Someone’s got to look out for your stupid face” He manages eye contact this time, lifting his head to meet Ryoheis gaze as he awkwardly lifts one arm up in the hopes of . . . something. His hands is caught almost immediately by the older boy who pulls him in for an unnecessarily passionate kiss. 

“EXTREME!” Ryohei shouts as he finally pulls away from Gokudera. “Yamamoto! Gokudera is gonna visit me in Tokoyo!” He shouts, loud enough that Gokudera can immediately feel his cheeks flush as he begs for the ground to swallow him whole. A cheer rises up form the crowd of students Gokudera had so quickly forgotten about. The baseball idiot giving his friend a double thumbs up, and then repeating the gesture for Gokudera. The grey haired guardian is all but ready to sprint out of there when Ryohei takes his hand. Large tanned fingers stroking his pale ones as his gaze is directed to the boxers adoring face. “I saved a seat for you, Octopus Head.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can get boxing scholarships in Tokyo, I don't know if it's only an hour from Namimori to Tokyos boxing university, but what I do know is Ryohei and Gokudera are both big dumb idiots and I love them and I loved writing this and i'm so glad KHR rarepair decided to do this mini events because the inspiration was so welcome <3 <3 Hope you guys enjoy the two grandpa haired best bois together ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆


End file.
